


Video Games

by usapegasis



Series: Mortal Kombat High [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mostly rep vs hanzo, street fighter - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpion and Reptile play some Street Fighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> I caNT sLEeP. aLsO tHIs tOoK tWO HoUrS, sO NOt mY bESt wORK.
> 
> wHY sTReET fIgHtEr? bEcAUsE I CaN!

"I still don't understand why Bi Han would so something like this." Scorpion said as he looked at the torn out flyer.

"Rep. He's a homophobe. He does these things all the time." 

"How can he be a homophobe if he's gay?"

"He's gay? He can't be, you're lying aren't you?"

"He's gay Hanzo. He loves smoke for the Elder gods' sake."

"Wow. I'm shocked more than ever."

"Smoke and Bi Han, they're dating. You know that right?"

"No."

"Let me tell ya something Hanzo. Bi Han isn't a homophobe. He's just ashamed of being gay himself. I swear Hanzo, if he looses Smoke, it'll be like hell for him. You can't separate those two."

"Not like I will Rep. I think they are cute together."

"How'd the dance go for you?"

"Kuai was so happy! He looked quite handsome in his tux. What about you and D'Vorah?"

"She was grossed out by me. Plus I didn't go."

"That sucks..."

"It didn't really matter to me..." 

"So whatcha doing later?"

"I'm just sneaking around dorms like I do every day."

"You should probably stop that...it's really creepy."

" I know...but it's a good way to practice my powers."

"Want to come over and play some video games?"

"Sure."

Scorpion and Reptile starting walking to Scorpion's dorm.

"Won't Kuai be home soon?"

"He's at ice practice with Frost and Bi Han."

"Oh. Okay then. You got snacks at your place?"

Scorpion and Reptile enter Scorpion's dorm and sit down on the couch.

\------------------------------------------ 

"Oh. So what game are we playing?"

"It's called Street Fighter. It's really fun."

"Okay. How do you play?

"Press B to punch and A to kick."

"Okay then."

''Ryu(Scorpion) vs. Guile(Reptile).''

"You ready Rep?"

"You bet Hanzo!"

''Round One. Fight!''

Ryu stars off with a "Hadoken" and uppercuts Guile. Guile hits Ryu with several sonic booms and a flurry of punches. Ryu uppercuts Guile with a "Shoruken" and knocks him to the ground. Guile gets up and flip kicks Ryu into the air, grabs him, and throws Ryu to the ground. 

''K.O.''

''Guile wins.''

"Yes!"

"It's only one out of the 5 rounds Rep."

''Round Two. Fight!''

Ryu attacks Guile with several "Hadokens" and performs a hurricane kick on Guile. Guile performs a sonic hurricane on Ryu that knocks him to the ground.  
Guile does a few more flip kicks and knocks down Ryu. 

''K.O.''

"You sure are good at this game Rep." 

"I guess I am."

''Round Three. Fight!''

Ryu and Guile jump and Guile grabs Ryu mid air and cracks Ryu's back on his knee. Ryu performs his hurricane kick on Guile several times before knocking him out. 

''K.O.''

''Ryu wins.''

"Hell yea!"

"Great job you noob."

"Who you calling noob noob?"

''Round Four. Fight!''

Ryu attacks with a few punches and kicks and then performs his ultra combo.

''HAAAAAADOOOOOKEEEENNNN''

Ryu fires a massive fireball at Guile.

''K.O.''

''Ryu wins.''

"Last round Rep. Make it count."

"You bet I will."

''Final Round. Fight!"

Guile throws sonic booms at Ryu. He then performs his sonic hurricane and knocks Ryu out. 

''Guile Wins.''

"YES I WIN! IN YOUR FACE HANZO!"

"Oh please. That was just beginners luck."

"Sure it was."

"Fine then. I want a rematch."

They sat there and played for hours.

"Beginners luck huh?" 

"Shut it Rep. At least I didn't spam the same move over and over again."

"It's called skills."

"It's called being a noob."

"It's getting late, I'm going to my dorm."

"Later Rep."

"See ya tomorrow Hanzo. Bye."

"Bye."

\------------------------------------------

"Hanzo. I'm back."

"Kuai what's up?"

"I learned how to make a ice flower. Look."

Sub-Zero waved his hands around and holds out the newly made ice flower to Scorpion.

"It's beautiful!"

"I've been practicing. I can make so much other things as well like..."

"I'm going to bed."

"Okay. Night."

"Night."

**Author's Note:**

> :b suprise fluff at the end.


End file.
